Sky vs. Honeydew
Sky vs. Honeydew '''is the third matchup by PsyInsti and features Sky from Team Crafted battling Honeydew from the Yogscast. It featured Young as a co-host. Fight ''Loading chunks... Preparing Minecraft... '''Swoosh.'' Entering into the blocky world of Minecraft was always, and will always be a pleasure. Standing on the tough and sturdy marble of Yoglab's ceiling...there was nothing like it. Today was a day of peace, for the Dwarf of Khaz Modan. That is, he thought. When he saw a knightly man on the other end of Yoglabs, he thought that it was nothing special; Lewis was adding new friends all the time. That is, until this new intruder drew his eloquent golden blade. Sighing, the Dwarf drew his Manyullyn blade, Felicity II. This was going to be something, he just knew it. FIGHT! Sky struck first, sprinting towards Honeydew with intent not unlike a tribute in a dead future. Slashing upwards, his initial attack was blocked by Honeydew's blade, but he quickly withdrew. In a quick burst of motion, he danced around Honeydew and swung his blade at his bare chest, drawing blood in a game that doesn't have blood. Withdrawing, Honeydew considered his options. He was being outmatched here, so escape was good...but how? Diggy Diggy Hole! Drawing his pickaxe from the unseen multiverse of Minecraft, Honeydew dug into Yoglabs's interior. His obsidian pick burrowing through the marble like butter, he soon dropped down into the main hall of the labs. Behind him, Sky dropped down in a feat of agility and skill. Spotting Honeydew, he drew his bow, and locked on an arrow. He shot the wooden and flint bolt, and missed. Okay, try again-once again, he missed. The third time, the charm, he was distracted by the rapid approach of Honeydew. Shooting the arrow, it lodged in the Dwarf's helmet. Letting out a grunt of "Ow', Honeydew lit the TNT he had placed. Sky, panicking, cried out and jumped down on Honeydew. The TNT exploded, scattering the two warriors far in different parts of Yoglabs. Honeydew landed near stairs, and as could be expected fell down the stairs. Grunting each time he hit the marble stairs, he eventually hit the floor. Looking up, he gazed upon his saving grace; Gypsy Kiss, the Mecha. Sky landed near a large room, entitled "Team Crafted Mod Research Module". He knew this was something; Sky entered the facility. At him gazed a large selection of modded equipment; bombs, suits, a lightsaber, a Gravity Gun, and a wand. Picking it all up, he drew his wand and leaned against a wall, looking for Honeydew. It wasn't hard. "C'mere, you little bugger!" Blasting through the wall, Sky gazed upon the massive mech. Inside was a dwarf, something he should have expected. Raising the wand, he spoke the dark words of the Wizarding World: "Avada Kedavra!" A green bolt of energy shot from the wand, and hit the mech. A large explosion ensued, and both man and dwarf were engulfed in the explosion of magical power. However, even the greatest dark wizards have their limits, and those limits were not to a certain King of Monsters the mech had fought. Standing up, Sky noted with annoyance that the wand was broken; shattered, really. Equipping his Gravity Gun of Half-Life fame, he tried to grip the mech and chuck it like a ragdog. Tried, being the noted term. Furrowing his brow, Honeydew blasted the weapons of the grounded mech at Sky. A veritable torrent of Desert Eagle and shotgun blasts shot at the King of Budder, who only narrowly avoided the worst of it. His golden armor broken, though, he was clearly in danger. His inventory shrinking, he picked up the one thing that would work; a Black Hole Bomb. Picking up his Gravity Gun once again and peeking out from his corner, Sky gripped the bomb with his gun and chucked the explosion at Honeydew's mecha. It soon exploded, with a small vortex of cosmic mass slowly engulfing all of Yoglabs. With the bomb active, Honeydew had only seconds to evacutate before the bomb went off. He turned back for but a second, and saw the accursed mech was no longer there. All of a sudden, the force stopped. A bit sooner than normal, but Sky supposed that it was normal; BOOM! A powerful explosion of bombs shot behind him, and Sky had to turn and face this new scenario. Honeydew stood, panting, holding TNT. Sky noticed a glowing ring on his blocky hand, slowing cooling down from the intense flying he had obviously just done. Sky had had enough. Gripping the Hulkbuster armor, he set it down and climbed in-but not before putting on the suit of the Kryptonian superhero. Honeydew, realizing his predicament, set down his Iron Dwarf armor and equipping his beloved sword, Big Bertha. Taking to the skies, and busting through the ceiling of Yoglabs with little effort, both Minecrafters gripped their controls and slammed into each other. The duel suits gaining an edge, Honeydew sliced Big Bertha into that direction. Sky evaded, and put his hands together to charge a repulsor ray like a Kamehameha. Honeydew, not one to mindlessly be attacked, charged the Railgun, a deadly charged gun. Who shot first? Does it matter? The Kamehameha and Railgun collided, exploding in a powerful and glorious ray of golden energy. After gazing at each other, the two fighters drew blades; Honeydew got Big Bertha, Sky drew his lightsaber. It was a fight for the ages. Big Bertha's wide slash was intercepted by the lightsaber, then Sky flew back and slammed his plasma blade into the legendary instant-death sword. Neither gaining an advantage, Honeydew locked the position and ascended, taking Sky with him. He ascended higher... Higher... Higher... Until at last he had reached nearly orbit. Honeydew performed a deadly overhead chop with Bertha, which the lightsaber only covered half, and then slammed his Jetpack into Sky. Rocketing towards Earth in a explosion worthy of the gods, the two slammed into a peaceful plain inhabited only by Daniel the Sheep. Legend has it you can find a single atom from Daniel's body in PS4 Edition. Taking off the suit, Honeydew stared at Sky, who had done the same. Both suits were mangled beyond repair, and now all each fighter had was a sword. Sky, logically, turned and ran the other way. Just booked it, man. Honeydew, confused, tried to runafter him, but Sky's agility was better. Honeydew sat down, to rest, and saw in the distance Sky holding a detonator. With a wide grin, he flipped the switch- Honeydew Exploded! K.O.! Post-Fight Rundown Lacie: WHAT. Young Samurai: Not only is Sky more experienced, he has better equipment. Lacie: Heavy weapons, yeah. There's no way Simon loses a sword fight! Young Samurai: Sky's batbombs, suits, and other weapons ultimately overcame Honeydew's skills. Since Honeydew only had one mech and one suit, it wasn't enough. Lacie: Wouldn't be the first time a better character lost to a HAX fighter. Young Samurai: '''The winner is Sky. '''Honeydew: +Physically stronger +Superior sword +More experienced in TNT +Digging skills are unmatched, as well as general underground ability -Less numberous heavy weapons -Less solo combat experience Sky: +More experienced solo fighter +A lot more heavy weapons +Suits are massively powerful +Dedicated battle tactic of attacking and retreating +Even with all of this, Sky still has stuff that didn't make the final work; he's very versatile -Less physically capable up close